Old wounds that have never healed (Collaboration with Feyfey123)
by shadowchick28
Summary: When a woman that Detective Halstead put away dies in prison, due to rumors flying that she was a CI for Jay, her sister decides to take matters into her own hands, to make Jay pay. She uses Will's damaged love life to her advantage, to get to Jay, but then decides that if she hurts Will, that will make things even harder on Jay. I'm trying out a fun new idea!
1. Old wounds that never healed

**I want to give a BIG Thanks to FEYFEY123 for co-writing this story with me! Your writing just keeps improving!**

**Hey Guys, we worked a long time to write this, ENJOY!**

* * *

Old wounds that never healed

"Dr. Halstead, can you come here for a moment?" Maggie asked Will as he entered the E.D.

"Sure, Mags, what's up?" Will asked her, as he approached the nurses station.

"I wanted you to meet Jade. She is one of our new nurses, and I have decided to pair you two together." Maggie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you , Jade. I'm Will. The locker room is this way." Will told her motioning her over to a large room, filled with lockers, and had a room attached to it with beds for the doctors to stay in if they had to work a double shift. The tall, thin, brunette, about Will's age followed him into the locker room.

"Here. This one's free." Will said opening the locker next to his.

"Thanks." She said as they both put their belongings into their lockers, and she followed Will out into the E.D.

Jade started out "acting" shy, but close to the end of Will's shift, she had started to make jokes, and really flirt with him. She let the flirtatious behavior continue for a couple of days, before turning it up a notch.

"Hello?" A male voice said into a landline.

"Hey, it's Jade, I'm starting to gain his trust, but I need a favor." Jade said as she hid around the corner from the E.D."

"What do you need?" The male voice asked.

"I will text you the make and model of Dr. Halstead's car. Break in the trunk and take anything that would freak him out, leave all valuables, sorry I've got to go." She said ending the call, and shoving her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Will said as he came up behind her.

"You were?" Jade asked him, pretending to be surprised.

"Of course. I can't do my job without my nurse." Will said with a smile.

"Let's go get some coffee." Jade suggested.

"I have a better idea. Our shift is almost over, let's stop by Molly's. I will buy you a drink." Will said, trying not to look desperate.

"That sounds good to me." Jade said as she followed Will back into the E.D.

Minutes later, will heard a car alarm going off and most of the staff went outside to see who's car alarm was going off.

"Dr. Halstead." A security guard said as they walked up to him.

"Is this your car?" He asked Will.

"Yes. Did you see what happened?" Will asked, freaked out.

"I'm sorry, but whoever did this came and went without a trace." The security guard told him.

"Is anything missing?" The security guard asked him, as Will sorted through his trunk.

"There is one thing missing, but it isn't worth calling CPD over." Will told him.

"Alright. Have a good rest of your shift." The security guard said as he walked away. Will reached in his pocket and silenced the alarm.

"Is everything okay?" Jade said as she ran over to Will.

"Yeah, yeah." Will said as he and the other staff members went back inside. In between patients, Will was watching the clock until, finally his shift was over and he entered the locker room.

"Ready to go get that drink?" Jade asked him anxiously.

"Rain check? I need to talk to Jay" Will said, a emotionless look on his face..

"Sure." She said knowing that her plan was working.


	2. freaking out

Freaking out

"Hey, Will, what's up?" Jay asked as he saw his brothers name flash across the front of his cellphone.

"I need to talk to you." Will said looking around acting paranoid.

"My shift will be over soon. Can this wait?" Jay asked him, playing with a pencil on his desk.

"Not really, Jay. I have a major problem." Will said starting to sound frantic.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked him, as he dropped the pencil on the top of his desk.

"Remember those files I was supposed to drop off for you…" Will started to say, but was cut off.

"Where are the files?" Jay asked, sensing the panic in Will's tone.

"They're gone, Jay. Someone broke into my car and stole them." Will said trying not to panic.

"Okay, Will, just ditch your car and I'll be right over to get you, and then we can figure this out. Okay?" Jay said as he looked up at the clock.

"About how many minutes?" Will asked anxiously.

"I'll be there in five." Jay said then ended the call. Will didn't even notice that Jade was hiding behind a stack of lockers and overheard Will's conversation. SHe knew that she needed to pounce on the opportunity, so she came out of the locker room and purposely ran into Will, knocking his bag off his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she leaned down to help Will gather the items that fell out of it.

"Who's this?" She asked him as she h

handed him a photo that fell out of his wallet.

"That's my brother Jay." Will said as he scrambled to get everything back into his bag. He noticed that she was still holding his wallet, he reached for it, but she started playing "keep away."

"Please, give that back. I really need to get home." Will told her.

"You said you would buy me a drink, I don't do rain checks." She said as she stuffed his wallet in her jacket pocket and left the E.D.

"Come on!" Will said frustrated as he ran after her.

"Please. Jay is going to be here any minute." Will said holding out his hand.

"Fine, but I expect that drink tomorrow." She said as she handed him his wallet and walked in the opposite direction, just as Jay pulled up.

"Everything okay?" Jay asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." Will said climbing up into the truck.

"So who's that woman?" Jay asked Will curiously.

"She's a new nurse….but I need to find those files, before I care about my love life." Will said, anxious to get back to his and Jay's house.

"We will locate those files, but you really should give her a chance." Jay said as he parked his truck out front of their house.

"I'll think about it." Will said as he got out of the truck, shut the truck's door, and headed up the stairs to the front door. He slid his key into the lock and entered the dark house, with Jay at his heels. Will flicked on all the light switches and headed towards his bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower, don't fret about the files, I will help you find them tomorrow. Will, try to get some sleep, you look like you need it." Jay said as he went into his room to grab his clothes and towels and entered the bathroom.

"Jay's right." Will thought to himself, as he sat on his bed, but ended up falling asleep.

"Will? Are you still awake?" Jay asked as he peeked in Will's room, he was sound asleep, with the light on and no blankets. He looked cold, so Jay grabbed the couch throw and covered up Will, flicked off the light and headed to his bedroom, shut the door and slid under his covers and fell asleep.


	3. Taking Jade home

Taking Jade home (Collab W/ feyfey123)

"Morning, sleepy head." Jay said as he poured Will a cup of hot, coffee.

"Very funny." Will said as he gladly accepted the hot beverage.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Will said, still groggy.

"Don't forget to brush your hair, you have some serious bed head going on." Jay joked. Will sent back a glare, sat the coffee cup down on the counter. He went to his room, grabbed his clothes and towels and entered the bathroom and shut the door.

About ten minutes later, Jay heard the water turn off, and heard Will grumbling.

"How was your shower?" Jay asked him, as he came out of the bathroom.

"It was fine." Will said as he went into his room.

"Forget something?" Jay asked him from the doorway, handing Will his hair brush.

"Thanks, Jay, but my hair looks fine." Will told him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Jay said placing the hair brush on Will's dresser then left the room.

"I need to get to work, see you at Molly's after shift." Jay said as he grabbed his black, leather jacket and headed towards the door.

"I hate to admit it, but I did need to brush my hair." Will said as he came out of his bedroom.

"I'm glad you agree. You should always listen to the "better" looking Halstead." Jay laughed.

"Just go to work." Will laughed as he opened the door and pushed Jay outside.

"Remember…" Jay started to say as he headed out to his truck.

"Molly's after shift, got it, Jay." Will said closing the front door. Will returned to the kitchen, finished his coffee, grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He walked over to where his car was usually parked, but remembered Jay had his vehicle taken to the police station to have it tested for DNA and fingerprints.

"Great." Will grumbled as he tugged on the zipper on his jacket trying to keep the cold, chicago air from freezing him. Will was a couple of blocks away from Med, when a dark colored car pulled over. His first instinct was to walk faster, but he stopped when the window rolled down and he saw Jade in the front seat.

"Hey, get in, it's freezing out there." She told Will.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Will said as he opened the passenger side door and got in, shutting the door behind him.

"You should've called. I wouldn't of had a problem picking you up." jade told Will as she turned the heater on full blast.

"I don't even have your number." Will said confused.

"I wouldn't be so sure." she said as she reached for his wallet.

"I slipped this in your wallet, yesterday, I thought you would've found it by now." She said as she pulled into Med and parked her car in the employee parking lot. She turned off her car, slid the key out of the ignition, and clicked a button on her keychain after Will got out, and shut the door.

"Thanks, again, for the ride." Will said as he entered the E.D. where he ran into Natalie.

"Hey, Will, I had wanted to…." Natalie started to say, just as Jade came up behind Will.

"You are still getting me that drink tonight? Right, Will? Hi Dr. Manning." Jade said as she pecked will with a kiss on the cheek and went into the locker room.

"Who was that?" Natalie asked him, crossing her arms.

"That's just Jade, she was assigned to my caseload, she's my new nurse." Will said, trying to smooth things over, but Natalie just stomped in the other direction.

"Dr. Halstead! Incoming!" Maggie called. Will ran over to the paramedics, and just like every shift he figured out what was wrong, stabilized his patient, and then either discharged them or passed them onto another speciality. Will looked at his phone and let out a sigh of relief as he headed into the locker room.

"Ready for that drink?" Jade asked him, as he opened his locker and saw her standing in the doorway.

"You don't give up, do you?" Will asked her, shutting his locker.

"Nope." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the locker room.

"Have a good night, Maggie." Jade said with a smile.

"You too." Maggie said as she got back to her charge nurse duties.

"Do you mind?" Will asked as he followed her over to her car.

"Of course not, did you think we were walking?" She laughed as she clicked the locks on the doors. Will opened the door, got in, shut it, and waited for Jade to get into the driver's seat. Once she did, she shut her door and turned up her heater again.

"Molly's is right over here." Will said pointing to the bar, where several firefighters, medical staff, and police officers were going in and out the front door.

"This isn't really my scene." Jade said as she went back outside.

"The usual?" Stella asked him.

"Hold that thought. Jade!" Will yelled as he went running after her.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he found her getting into the driver's seat of her car.

"It's just too busy in there, and It's not like I know anyone." She told him.

"You know me." Will told her with a smile.

"You should get in, we will find someplace else." jade said as she clicked the clocks and Will opened the passenger seat door, got in, shut it, and she pulled onto the road.

"Will! That was weird." Stella said as she came running out the front door, she tried to make out who he was with and a licence plate number, but all she could see was a tall woman with long brown hair, about Will's age, wearing scrubs? Stella went back inside, but kept the info to herself.

"So, where do you live?" Jade asked Will as she pulled out of the employee parking lot.

"Excuse me? Aren't we going to Molly's?" Will asked her confused.

"I have beer in the trunk, let's just go to your place." Jade said as she pulled over her car.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather…" Will started to say, but before he knew it her lips were pressed against his.

"Turn up here. Apt. 4C." Will said as she pulled back.

"Here?" She asked pointing to a barely lit street.

"Yes." Will said, craving her to kiss him again. Jade parked her car, and popped her trunk, pulling out a six pack of bottled beer. She followed Will into the apartment complex and up the stairs to his apartment. Will reached in his pocket and pulled out his house keys and slid the key into the lock, and let Jade follow him inside, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Sparks Fly

Sparks Fly (Collab W/ feyfey123)

"Nice place." Jade said as she sat the beer down on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, it's not much, but it works." Will told her with a smile, he opened both beers and handed one to Jade. She took a couple of drinks of her beer, then quickly sat it down on the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay?" will asked her with a look of concern on his face.

"I will be. Where's your bathroom?" Jade asked him, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.

"Last door on the right." Will told her, genuinely concerned. Will hadn't heard any noise or the bathroom door open for over ten minutes, so he sat his beer down on the counter and headed down the hallway. He got to the end when he realized the bathroom door was open, and but his bedroom door was shut?

"Jade?" Will asked as he cautiously opened the door.

"Hi, Will, I was wondering when you'd come back here." She said, as she got up from Wills bed, shut the door behind him and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked him as she gently pushed him down onto his bed. He looked up and noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts over her bra and underwear.

"No, no, I'm not drunk enough for this to ever work." Will said starting to get up. She leaned down over him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Stay here, okay?" She said as she walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it, heading down the hall into the kitchen. Once there she found her purse and broke open a couple of capsules of sleeping pills and poured them into Will's beer, stuffed the shells in a hidden pocket in her purse and returned to Will's bedroom, beer in hand.

"Come on, Will, it's the good stuff, just finish it. You will be tearing off your clothes in no time." Jade said handing him the bottle.

"I guess one beer couldn't hurt, we did have a rough shift." Will said taking the bottle. He had almost finished it, when the room started spinning. He realized she had ripped open his scrubs and was laying next to him.

"What's goi….." Will started to say, but his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Will." She said making sure he was completely out. She got up off the bed and took Will's phone out of his pocket and scrolled down the contacts until she found Jay's name.

"Will? Where are you? You were supposed to be here like a hour ago." Jay said into his phone, holding a beer in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

"Is this Jay halstead?" Jade asked, anxiously.

"Yeah...who is this?" Jay asked confused by a female answering his brother's phone.

"I'm Jade. There's something wrong with him, I don't know what to do!" Jade said pretending to sound frantic.

"Where are you?" Jay asked grabbing his jacket.

"At Will's apartment." Jade said, then ended the call.

"Thanks." Jay said as he slapped some money down on the bar in front of Stella.

"What's the rush?" Herman asked him, concerned.

"There's something wrong with Will." Jay said bursting out the front door.

"Jay! Wait!" Stella called after him, but he was already getting into his truck.


	5. Getting Jay

Getting Jay (collaboration with feyfey123)

After that frantic call, Jay sped as fast as he could to Will's apartment, he was glad that someone was with Will at this time. He would soon hope that Will was left out of what was to happen. Jay frantically ran into Will's apartment complex and knocked on the door. Jade opened it just as he started knocking.

"Hey Jay, I'm Jade, Will's nurse at Med, We we're having a few drinks when he suddenly passed out! I didn't know who to call or what to do and then I remembered that he said he had a brother Jay and I used his fingerprint to unlock his phone and call you!" Jade quickly said

"I wish we could meet under better circumstances, but thanks for calling me, where is he?" Jay asked.

"He is in the bedroom" Jade said as she silently, followed Jay down the hallway. She quickly grabbed her gun and syringe out of her bag as she followed Jay to the bedroom.

"Oh my god Will! Did you at least call for an ambo?" Jay asked, turning towards Jade, noticing the gun and syringe in her hand.

"Woah what's going on Jade, what's with the gun?" Jay asked her, reaching for his.

"Stop right there and don't move!" Jade said as she pointed the gun at Jay.

"Can we just talk about this?" Jay asked her, but she cocked the gun.

"Okay, okay, I'm putting it down. Jay said as he laid his gun down on the ground and held his hands up in surrender.

"Now kick it to me!" She ordered Jay.

"Really?" Jay said as he kicked his gun towards her, when she reached down to grab it, Jay lowered his hands and started using hand to hand combat to fight Jade. He easily disarmed her.

"You better not have done this to him!" Jay snapped blocking her punches.

"I had no choice, I had to make you…" Jade started to say, but got caught in the jaw by one of Jay's punches. She stuffed the covered syringe in her bag and went after Jay.

"You son of a bitch! Jade yelled as she finally was able to dodge, She grabbed him by his broad shoulders and started crashing him into Will's dresser, and through the wooden door to his closet. When he was down on the ground she started to choke him out, but he wouldn't stop fighting back. She had enough and grabbed her bag and un-capped the syringe and stabbed Jay and emptied the contents of the syringe into Jay's neck.

"You couldn't just play nice could you?" was the last thing Jay heard until his limbs grew numb and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He and Will lay unconscious as Jade got up and dialed a number into her phone.

"Hey it's me, I got them but I need pickup" Jade said into her phone

"Great, I'll be on my way, what's the address?"

"I'll text you the details" Jade said, "Just meet me here ASAP we gotta get them out of here before someone notices."


	6. Missing

missing?

Jade and her gang member company dragged an unconscious Will and Jay into the warehouse. She threw Jay on his stomach and zip tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. She then used a old rag and balled it up and stuffed it inside Jay's mouth and then secured it with duct tape. She placed Jay in a chair and secured his hands and legs again with duct tape. This would make Jay not be able to move with many restraints. She tied Will's hands around a metal pole and sat down waiting for her two companions to wake up.

Will was the first to rouse. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. He looked up and saw Jay's form on the chair a few feet away from him. "JAY!" he screamed, but is was no use, Jay was knocked out cold.

"I see you've woken up" Jade said as she walked up from behind him.

"Wait whoa Jade, what's going on?!" Will asked frantically.

"I'll let your brother answer that when he wakes up" Jade said to Will.

"Jade this isn't funny, let us both go now!" Will yelled at her

"NO YOUR BROTHER HAS TO PAY!" Jade screamed.

"SO YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND MY BROTHER TO MAKE A POINT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Will raises his voice even louder pulling at the zip ties around his wrists.

"I'm really sorry it turned out like this Will, I really liked you but I just couldn't keep myself away from the revenge I've been craving for so many years, and now I'm going to hurt your brother like your brother hurt me when he got my sister KILLED!" Jade said

"No it doesn't have to be this way, Jade you can still walk away from this, let me help you please!" Will blurted out

"The time for help is long gone Will, revenge is the answer" Jade said

Jay started to rouse about a few seconds after Jade spoke.

"Oh look who's up, now we can actually get started!" Jade said happily.

Jay looked up groggily as his eyes tried to dim to the bright light in his face. He tried to move but found that his hands and legs were tied down by heavy restraints.

"Damn it" he thought "getting out of this isn't going to be easy", he quickly made eye contact with Will who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Before I get started with you, I'll let you explain to your brother what happened between you and my sister" Jade said

As she took off the duct tape around his mouth and the rag inside he coughed repeatedly.

"Jade I don't know what the hell this is about-" before he could finish his sentence he was met with a sharp punch across his left jaw sending his head jerking to the right. He groaned in pain as he felt a stream of blood trickle down his chin. Jade grabbed his hair and pulled it so that it was facing the ceiling and said "Jay right now would not be the time to lie, because things are already bad for you, you wouldn't want to escalate that for you and Will right?" she said through clenched teeth as she gripped her hold on Jay's hair. Jay shook his head no and Jade said "Good" as she forcefully let go of his hair.

"Jay tell me that isn't true, that you got her sister killed?" Will asked

"I swear to God it wasn't my fault, she was just helping me with a case and she gave very vital information for it which unfortunately cost her her life" Jay explained sadly.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT?! YOU GOT HER KILLED! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jade screamed so loud it made Jay wince.

"I-I'm sorry Jade, I swear I am" Jay said

"It's too late for apologies Jay, now it's time you suffered in front of your brother so you know how it feels!" Jade exclaimed

"Come On Jade, please don't do this!" Will said desperately.

Ignoring him Jade reaches into her bag and pulled out brass knuckles.

"I hope this hurts!" Jade said as she swung for Jay's face.

"NO!" Will yelled as Jade plunged her fist into Jay's jaw, his head snapped back and stayed there until Jade forced another blow into his abdomen. Jay's eyes shot up in fear and pain as he struggled to not scream in front of Will. "No screaming, no screaming" he repeatedly told himself as Jade threw blow after deafening blow into Jay's torso head, and chest, whack, whack, whack,

It only took 5 blows for Jay to cry out in pain and agony. Jay Halstead wasn't the person that usually let someone know he was feeling pain but this, this was it.

Will covered his eyes as he heard Jay be uncontrollably beaten by this woman. This woman he thought he loved, this woman he put his trust in. It was all over soon when Jay's head fell to his chest in a bloody heap. Blood dripped on the floor from mostly his facial area. His jaw was already hanging down where it wasn't supposed to be, which meant a broken and dislocated jaw.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Will yelled at Jade covered in blood, Jay's blood. "I want him to admit that he was wrong and it's all his fault" Jade said. "When he does that I'll consider putting him out of his misery, but until then we're gonna play a nice game of "how long can you last?" She chuckled to herself as she looked at Jay, pleased with the bruises and gashes appearing on his white skin, the damage she had done to him. "This is only the beginning" she whispered into Will's ear.

"Um Chief?" Stella said from the doorway of Boden's office.

"Hey, Stella, what can I do for you?" Boden asked as he motioned her inside.

"I'm not sure if this is even relevant, but Jay's brother Will….Something just seemed off about him, last night." Stella told him, as she took a seat in front of Boden's desk.

"Off? How?" Boden asked her, all of his attention now focused on her.

"He was with a woman…." Stella started to say, as Boden raised his eyebrows.

"I know a man and woman at a bar doesn't sound crazy, but she came in with Will. She barely got inside before she took off out of Molly's. I was serving Will, when he ran after her. When I got outside, Will was in the woman's car and it was speeding away. I couldn't make out the plate, but I would be able to describe the woman. I'm telling you Chief, I think Will is in trouble." Stella told him.

"Alright. I'm going to call Voight and see what I can find out, until then you need to go back onto shift." Boden told her.

"Thanks, Chief." Stella said as she got up out of the chair and left Boden's office.

"Voight." Hank said into his cell phone.

"Hey Hank, it's Wallace." Boden told him.

"Hey Wallace, what do I owe the pleasure? Hank asked him.

"I have a concerned fire fighter, is there anyway you could send over Jay and his partner?" Boden asked him.

"That won't be a problem, I will send them over." Hank said, ending the call.

"Upton, Halstead, go over to Firehouse 51…." Hank started to say, but stopped as he looked around the room.

"Where the hell is Halstead?" Voight roared.

"I haven't seen him since he left Molly's last night." Ruzek told him.

"Alright, new plan, Upton, Burgess head over to firehouse 51. Atwater and Ruzek go to Will and Jay's house and canvas the area. Antonio and I will take Will's apartment." Hank said.

"Why are you going to Will's apartment?" Ruzek asked Voight.

"I have a hunch, now get over there!" Voight snapped at Ruzek and Atwater, who quickly grabbed their jackets, side arms, and ran down the stairs.

"Dawson." Antonio said as he saw Chicago Med flash across his screen.

"Antonio, It's Sharon Goodwin, I was wondering if Jay knows where Will might be, he never showed up for his shift." Sharon said into her desk phone.

"Is anyone else from your staff missing?" Antonio asked her curiously.

"Come to think of it I'm missing our newest nurse, Jade, I had her and Will paired together...Do you think…." Goodwin started to ask, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"We will find them, I'll keep you posted." Antonio said ending the call.

"You were right, Will never showed up for his shift." Antonio said as they headed down the stairs to voight's car. Once they got to the employee parking lot, Antonio got into the passenger seat, shut the door, while Voight got in the driver's seat, shut the door, and slid the key into the ignition, and pulled out of the lot.

"What aren't you telling me Antonio?" Voight asked as he turned onto the road and headed over to Will's apartment.

"That was Sharon she said that two of the employees didn't show up for their shifts today, one was will Halstead, but the other was their newest nurse who was paired with Will. Her name is Jade Smith." Antonio told him.

"Hold that thought." Voight said as he pulled up outside of Will's apartment complex. Voight killed the engine and Antonio and Voight got out of Voight's car and shut the doors quietly. They headed into the apartment complex and up the stairs to Will's apartment.

"There's no forced entry." Antonio told Voight.

"Something doesn't feel right, kick it in!" Voight told Antonio who quickly donkey kicked the door open. Voight and Antonio entered with their guns drawn, and started clearing the rooms.

"Voight! Come here!" Antonio yelled as he entered Will's bedroom.

"There was definitely a struggle." Antonio said as he looked around the room, being careful not to disturb the crime scene.

"Ruzek." Adam said into his cellphone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Where are you at?" Voight asked him.

"Almost at Jay and Will's house." Ruzek said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Call the crime lab and get your asses over to Will's apartment! We definitely have a crime scene here." Voight snapped, then ended the call.

"What the hell?" Atwater asked as Ruzek did a U-turn

"Call the crime lab!" Ruzek barked, as Ruzek sped over to Will's apartment. Once there, Ruzek parked his car and Atwater and Ruzek jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment complex and up the stairs to apartment 4C, with their guns drawn.

Minutes later, the crime lab showed up, and started taking samples of the blood and hair fibers they found, to take back and test the samples to see who the belonged to.

"Put a stat order on those!" Voight snapped as he watched the crime lab start to leave.

"Voight." Hank said as he saw "Upton" flash across the screen of his cellphone.

"Hey Sarge, kim and I talked with Stella Kidd, she reported that Will left with a tall brunette woman in a dark vehicle, that she was acting eratic." Hailey said into the phone.

"Thanks, meet us back at the precinct." Voight said then ended the call.

"We need to get back to the precinct." Voight told the other detectives, as they left Will's apartment and headed out to their assigned cars.


	7. Closer to the end

Closer to the end

"Jay? Are you alright?" Will tried to speak as quietly as possible. Jay didn't answer.

"Jade! You've had to have gotten the revenge out of your system, just please let us go, Jay needs a medical attention" Will told her weakly.

"Will don't feel left out, I will deal with you soon enough." Jade laughed turning her attention back to Jay, who slowly raised his head, which was a mistake, Jade went running towards him, but Will stuck his legs out and made her trip.

"So you want to do this the hard way!" Jade laughed as she bounced up off the concrete, and left the room, to go get her black bag.

"Will?" Jay asked weakly.

"Yeah, Jay." will said trying to rub the zip ties apart.

"Can you get free?" Jay asked him, noticing what Will was trying to do.

"Hold that thought." Will said, just as the zip tie broke, that bound his hands. Will started searching the floor for something to free his ankles, but it was no use.

"Will, you need to use your hands to rub the zip tie against the pole." Jay told him, hoping that would actually work.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed as he went running over to Jay.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Will said trying to undo the bindings that were restraining his brother, when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Look at me, All I'll do is slow you down, just please bring back help and I'll keep up and stay alive for you" ?

"I'm not leaving you." Will said tears forming in his eyes.

"You have to. If you don't she is going to kill us, both. I need you to do this for me, please." Jay said weakly.

"Jay, I can fight her off…" Will started to say, but Jay cut him off.

"Go Will! Hurry!" Jay told his brother and watched sadly as he snuck out a back door.

"I'll be back for you Jay." Will said as he closed the door.

Jade re-enters the room, black bag in hand, she walks over to where she had left Will.

"Damn it!" She snapped realizing that he was gone.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Jay!" Jade laughed putting the bag down beside her. Will was headed around the side of the warehouse when he saw Jade's accomplice.

Will quickly pressed himself up against the metal siding, and waited quietly as the male put out his cigarette, and headed back inside. Will looked around at his surroundings, he spotted a cellphone on the seat of the car, the window was part way rolled down, so he carefully retrieved the phone, without setting off the car's alarm.

"Damn it, no service." Will said as he slid open the homepage on thee apple Iphone.

"How are they communicating if there is no service?" Will asked himself. Then it hit him. Jade most have a mobile hotspot in the warehouse! Will crept around to where he found a window. He tried to ignore the horrible sight of what was happening to Jay, that he could do nothing about. He held the phone up to the window and immediately got service. He didn't dare call anyone, so he sent a text to Natalie's cellphone that read:

"It's Will. Please send help to this locat…" Is all will got typed out, before realizing he had been spotted.

"Aaahhh!" Jay winced as Jade ran the sharp blade down his collarbone. "Oh I'm sorry!" Jade giggled as she cleaned the blade for the 3rd time.

"Will is going to find me, and when he does your gonna be sorry you ever targeted us." Jay said as he pulled against his restraints. "Yeah yeah, you will probably be dead by then" Jade replied.

She picked up a crowbar as she walked towards Jay. "And while we are speaking about Will, let's just say he's lucky he escaped, for his sake, but know he sealed your fate." Jade said as she raised the crowbar. What happened next was as painful as Jay could imagine. Jade aimed the crowbar for Jay's abdomen causing him to cry out in pain.

"GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT B***!" Jay yelled

Jade screamed hysterically as she beat Jay with the crowbar. It was manageable for Jay until she hit him in the chest!

Jay's eyes filled with pain and confusion as he gasped for air. "Oh look who cant breathe now, knock off the joke" Jade said angrily. Jay huffed as he tried to get air into his lungs, he could breathe but his breathing was delayed. "Ready for Round 2?" Jade said as she tore off Jay's restraints and pushed him onto the cold concrete floor.

He ached as he tried to crawl away from the monster that was Jade.

"Aw where are you going? The fun has just started? You can't leave now!" Jade said mockingly as she walked up behind Jay.

She pressed her shoe into Jay's back as he cried out in pain. "Now fight back!" Jade said as she picked up Jay by the shirt and threw him back on the floor. Jay's head slammed into the floor as he struggled to stay awake, to stay awake for Will, for Intelligence. He had to come back for them.

As Jay tried to raise his head Jade relentlessly kicked him in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain and gasping in agony. "Just k-kill me if your that mad!" Jay yelled. "NO YOU HAVE TO SUFFER!" Jade said as she used her other foot to kick Jay in the mouth. A tooth flied out as Jay heard a clink on the floor. He felt blood trickle down his chin as he looked at Jade. "YOU B***!" he yelled, as he somehow found some strength within himself. He used his hands to push Jade off of her feet. "Oh now we're talking! I can't wait to beat your a**!" she screamed.

Jade came running towards Jay as Jay held out his feet and tripped her. "You son of a b***!" Jade yelled. Jay tried to crawl over to the table where he could grab something but it was no use, as Jade was already on his heels. She tackled him into the floor and she had the upper hand. Jay tried to fight her off but he had no more energy. Jade put her hands around Jay's neck as he struggled for air. His breathing was already delayed and the choke hold made it worse. But that was just enough for Jade to incapacitate him. She threw punch after punch into Jay's face and head. Blood rolled down onto his shirt and Jay struggled to keep but he couldn't. His head fell to the side and his eyes closed as he let himself be defeated by Jade. Jade watched his body go limp as she threw the last punch, satisfied with her work and her tactic. Little did Jay know, this was her just starting her revenge, more worse things were to come if Intelligence didn't find him ASAP.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Natalie? Slow down, what?" Hank asked her.

"I just got a weird text from Will, I think they are in trouble." natalie said starting to go into hysterics.

"It's okay, I'm sending over Upton and Burgess to get your cell phone, we might be able to ping the phone" Voight told her, trying to keep her calm.

"Thanks." Natalie said weakly, then ended the call.

"Upton, Burgess, go to Chicago Med and get Natalie's cell phone, and bring it straight back here." Voight told them.

"On it, Sarge." Hailey said as Kim followed her down the stairs.

"The rest of us are going to go over what we know...Damn it! Where are the blood results! I told them to put a stat order on it!" Voight roared as he stomped into his office to call the crime lab.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked, anxiously.

"Yes, the blood belongs to Jay Halstead, and the hair fibers and from a woman, we can't find her in our database." The crime scene tech told Voight.

"Thanks." Voight said ending the call.

"The blood found at the crime scene was definitely Jay's, but the hair fibers are from a woman, who isn't in our databases." Voight said as he came out of his office.

"Let's take my car." Hailey told Kim, who just nodded and followed Hailey over to her car, and got in the passenger seat. Hailey opened the door, got into the driver's seat, shut the door and slid her key into the ignition. She pulled out of the employee parking lot and pulled her car onto the road, heading straight over to Med.

A few minutes later, Hailey and Burgess pulled up outside of Chicago Med, Hailey and Kim got out of the car, shutting the doors behind them, as Hailey clicked the entered the E.D.

"Hailey! Kim!" Natalie yelled from the other side of the E.D.

"Hi, Natalie, Voight sent us over to pick up a phone?" Kim said confused.

"Here. Please find them." Natalie said as she handed them her cellphone.

"We will do our best." Hailey said, not wanting to give false hope, as she followed Kim out to her car. Hailey clicked the locks and she and Kim got into her car, shutting the doors behind them and Hailey slid the key into the ignition and pulled back onto the road and headed straight back to the precinct.

Hailey pulled her car into the employee parking lot of the precinct, and cut the engine.

"Got it?" Hailey asked Kim, who was clutching the phone.

"Yeah." Kim said snapping back to reality and getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her. Hailey clicked the locks and they headed inside and up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Here, Sarge." kim said handing him Natalie's phone.


	8. Never leave a brother behind

Never leave a brother behind

Welcome back, Will. Did you come to join the party?" Jade laughed as her accomplice pinned his arms behind his back.

"Jay? What did you do to him?!" Will asked, seeing how "bloody, and lifeless Jay looked on the concrete floor.

"I told you that I would make him pay!" Jade laughed.

"Jade, Intelligence is outside." her accomplice told her.

"Hold them off, at any cost!" she snapped as he threw Will down onto the concrete floor. He crawled over and covered Jay's body with his. He suddenly heard machine gun fire! He knew he was Jay's only hope of keeping him alive.

"Jade, You must have a lot of pent up aggression, but hurting a helpless man, makes you weak! Just please let him go!" Will begged frantically as he checked Jay's neck for a pulse.

"Does he have one?" Jade asked curiously.

"Barely, but why do you care?" Will asked

"I don't I just want to know if he is closer to dying!" Jade said smiling.

"Jade if you wanna take your anger out on someone please take it out on me! Jay can't take anymore please I'm begging you!" Will pleaded.

"Great!" She said as he smashed Will in the back of the head with a unknown object. Before his eyes rolled back into his head, he log rolled across the concrete ro make sure he didn't pass out on top of Jay.

When Will came to, his wrists were bound to a metal pole with a zip tie above his head. The first thing he noticed was how cold the floor was, then realized she had cut both Halstead brother's shirts off to make the cold, concrete made them suffer more.

"You're pathetic, Jade!" Will laughed, sparking her attention, "How so?" She asked him.

"You almost kill Jay, but the worst you can do is knock me out!" Will laughed, knowing that if he could get her attention off of Jay long enough for Jay to open his eyes, that maybe, just maybe, Jay could fight her off.

"You really want this!" Jade laughed pulling out a sharp blade and did several shallow slices across his chest. Will accidently let out some screams of agony, causing Jays eyes to flicker open. Jade just laughed as she raised it to stab Will, in the chest, but suddenly Jay jumped on top of her knocking the knife out of her hand.

"Let him go!" Jay yelled as he punched Jade in the abdomen. What Jay didn't know was she had an extra pocket knife in her belt. During the struggle she grabbed it and stuck it into his abdomen. The tip of the knife protruding out of his back.

"JAY!" Will yelled as his gaze was stuck on the knife.

Jade kept her eyes on Jay's as she pulled the knife out forcefully causing Jay to gag. He fell on his back as he choked on his own blood. Jade used this opportunity to make a getaway as she sprang out the back door leaving Jay to die and Will helpless.

"Somebody help!, Jay's been stabbed!" Will screamed as he broke the grip of the zip ties. He ran over to Jay's side as the pool of blood began to expand around him.

"Hey hey Jay, your doing fine, eyes on me" Will said as he kept his hand on Jay's forehead and the other hand on his wound.

"W-Will is that you?" Jay asked as blood ran down his chin.

"Y-yeah it's me buddy, stay with me" Will said

"I-I dont think I'm gonna make it Will" he said as he looked into Will's eyes.

"No Jay don't say that, we're gonna get you to Med and your gonna be fine, just stay with me please" Will begged

"I-I can't" was the last thing Jay said as his eyes slid closed.

" I NEED HELP NOW!" Will yelled.

"Help! Voight? Anyone! I need help, NOW!" Will screamed as he broke the zip tie.

"Just had to play hero?" Will asked as he cradled Jay in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Will cried, when he felt a soft grip on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Brett holding his shoulder as Foster and Antonio brought in the stretcher.

"Where's Jade?" Will asked Antonio.

""Let's let the paramedics do their work." Antonio told Will, he wanted to argue, but he was starting to feel like him going into the warehouse without backup is what made Jade escalate so quickly.


	9. Found

**Found**

He's bleeding out and his lungs are under too much stress! We need to intubate!" Brett yelled as she checked his pulse.

"Pulse is weak and thready but it's there" she said with relief.

Brett pulled down Jay's bloody lip as she slid in the tube. She noticed something was wrong, "

Hey Foster! We need suction, the blood is gathering in his throat!"

"I got it!" Foster yelled as she ran to the ambulance.

"Hey Will I need to see if there is an exit wound, can I do that? Brett asked him

"Yeah yeah sorry" Will replied as he removed his bloody hands from Jay's torso.

He helped Brett turn over Jay as blood dropped from his back.

"Dammit there's an exit wound and he's bleeding pretty badly." Brett said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Will asked

"Will you know better than anyone that we're not going to give up and we're going to give him the best care we can" she said as she looked him in the eyes.

Just then, Jay started to convulse. His body shook rapidly.

"Foster, I need that suction NOW!" Brett yelled as she placed her hands under Jay's head to keep him from hurting himself.

"Oh my god Jay, what's wrong with him?" Will asked frantically

"The blood is gathering in the back of his throat causing him to not be able to breathe, which means he isn't getting enough oxygen in his lungs right now." Brett said

"I got the suction!" Foster said as she came running in.

just as Jay finished convulsing, Foster placed the suction tube into Jay's mouth letting it suck up the red substance.

When no more came up, they quickly intubated him then loaded him into the ambo. Will hurriedly jumped in after them

As the ambo rushed to Chicago Med, Intelligence followed in pursuit behind.

"Incoming Dr. Rhodes your going to Baghdad!" Maggie yelled. She pulled Rhodes to the side.

"It's Jay, they found him" Maggie whispered.

"Damn" was all Rhodes could say as he watched Brett and Foster rush in with the stretcher.

"Talk to me!" Rhodes said as they rushed into the room.

"Jay Halstead, male, early 30s, intubated in the field, took a knife to the abdomen, entry and exit wound, and also has multiple unknown injuries due to blunt force and he also seized in the field as well" Brett said

"Alright transfer on my count! 1 2 3!" Rhodes said

"Let's get a head CT and X-rays for the chest, pelvis and abdomen!"

"Rhodes I gotta help!" Will said as he tried to get through

"Will you know I can't let you work on him, he's family" Rhodes said

"B-but he needs me right now!" Will said as he tried to get past the nurses.

I'm sorry but I can't and you know I'm going to do everything I can for him!" Rhodes yelled as April pulled Will out of them room.

"You know you should get yourself checked out Will" April said as she led him away.

"I don't want to do anything until I know Jay is fine" Will said tears in his eyes. He looked as Rhodes and his team rushed Jay out of the room. No one could stop him as he ran towards them. He grabbed Jay's hand and whispered to him "You keep fighting, and you come back to us, I love you" with tears in his eyes.

"We're going to take good care of him Will" Rhodes said as he patted him on the back then ran towards the elevator.

"Will, will you now please let me check you out?" April asked.

"Alright but you will update me the second he's out of surgery?" Will said

"Of course" April said


	10. The set up

The set up

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Jade snapped, pulling Will to his feet.

"Hold them off as long as you can!" She snapped at her accomplice, as she forced Will to walk over to her car. Will was now starting to think clearly and tried to resist, but she somehow overpowered him, by shoving him into the back seat, slamming the door shut, getting in the driver's side and shut her own door.

"No you don't!" She snapped at Will as he reached for the door handle,she quickly clicked the locks and slid her key into the ignition and sped off!

"I got Ruzek." Hailey said as she ran over, lowered her weapon and used a key to free his hands.

"How original, bound by your own handcuffs." Hailey joked as she carefully peeled off the tape, as Ruzek started to Rouse. Ruzek wasn't even able to get a word out, before gunfire lit up the room.

"No kill shots, we need him alive!" Voight snapped at the other detectives, as soon as the accomplice ran out of amo, he placed the gun on the ground and held his hands up in surrender.

"Let's go." Ruzek said as he roughly pinned his arms behind his back and handcuffed the accomplice and took him over to a patrol car that had just pulled up.

"Antonio, go back to Med and make sure there are no threats to Jay." Voight told Antonio.

"On it, Sarge." Antonio said as he got into his car, opened the door, shut it, slid the key into the ignition and headed over to Chicago Med.

"Everyone, normal car assignments." voight said, but quickly added:

"You're with me." He said motioning over to Ruzek.

"Good luck." Hailey said as she got into her assigned car and the other detectives headed back to the precinct.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Voight snapped at Ruzek, but wouldn't even let him answer.

"You weren't! If you want to stay in this unit, you will start playing by my rules. Got it?" Voight asked him.

"Understood." Ruzek said to Voight as he reached for the door handle.

"Get in. We have the other Halstead to find, no thanks to you!" Voight snapped as they opened the car doors got in, then shut them behind them. Voight slid the key into the ignition and took the long way to the precinct, reprimanding Ruzek as he drove. Ruzek was so relieved as Voight pulled into the precinct's employee lot, and parked his car.

Go get the accomplice and bring him to the cage" Voight told Ruzek "And bring Atwater with you

"Copy that Sarge" Ruzek said

"Hey Hank, got any leads yet?" Platt said as she came from behind her desk

"We got an accomplice, and were about to interrogate" Voight said

"That's so good to hear, how's Jay?" Platt asked

"He's out of surgery, but he's in critical condition" Voight answered sadly "But doctors are optimistic"

"That's great for now" Platt answered.

"Yeah I'll catch you later" Voight said as he made his way down to the bullpen which led to the Cage.

Ruzek and Atwater were standing by and keeping watch as Voight made his way to the cage.

"I'm not scared of some old man, so do what you want to me but I'll never talk"

"We'll see about that" Voight said as he pulled on his black gloves.

Sooner or later your gonna tell me what I want to know Alex" Voight said as he entered the cage.

"Oh yeah I know everything about you" Voight laughed

"How's that son of a b*** whatever his name is Jay doing huh? I bet he's lying dead in a morgue, he had it coming" Alex laughed in Voight's face

"Shouldn't have said that" Ruzek and Atwater both thought in their minds

Voight grabbed Alex by the neck and punched him square in the jaw.

"Now tell me! Where is Jade taking him?!" Voight said

Alex laughed through his bloody teeth as he said "You'll never find him!"

"Wrong answer" Voight said as he grabbed Alex's throat forcefully

"This is t-torture!" Alex screamed as Voight hardened his grip.

"Yeah and that's exactly what you did to my detective, who is clinging to life right now!" Voight yelled as he hardened his grip on Alex even more.

"I-I can't breathe! Alex screamed.

"I'm not letting go until you give me something" Voight said.

"O-okay I'll tell you, just please let go! Please!" Alex said through clenched teeth

"This better be useful" Voight said, eyes piercing.

"T-there's this guy-" Alex started

"I NEED A NAME!" Voight roared

"Okay okay his name is Casey! He takes care of peoples "problems" for very large sums of money! Jade mentioned that he was how she was going to get rid of him!" Alex blurted out

"What's his last name?!" Voight said

"I-I dont know! All I know is his name is Casey!" Alex yelled in a last attempt

"Where do we find him?!" Voight yelled.

"I don't know! Last I heard he was hiding out somewhere downtown! That's all I know! I swear!" Alex said

Voight turned around to Ruzek and Atwater and said "Go cross reference that name with people in the systems"

"Copy that" Atwater said as he and Ruzek went up the stairs.

"You'd better hope we find him alive or today is going to be the last day you see the sun!" Voight yelled as he slammed the cage, leaving Alex cuffed inside.


	11. Change of plans

Change of plans

"Where are you taking me, Jade?" Will asked her, watching out the windows.

"First you want me to kill you, now you don't?" Jade asked him, as she kept her eyes on the road, occasionally looking back to make sure Will hadn't figured out a way to escape.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Will protested.

"Will, I don't really care what you want." Jade said as she took a sharp right and turned into a empty dirt lot. Jade killed the engine and clicked the locks. Will grabbed the door handle and opened the door, turning to run, but a strong male grip caught his arm and bent it behind his back funny.

"You're a doctor, right, Will?" One of the males taunted him. Will nodded feeling the pain shooting up his arm.

"About how much further can I bend it, before I break it!" He asked Will, applying more pressure, Will stayed silent, trying to fight the pain.

"Answer me!" the male snapped at Will, but then released the hold long enough for Jade to force his other hand behind his back and secure them with duct tape and forced him into the backseat of another vehicle.

"Did you bring it?" Jade asked one of the males, as she got into the driver's seat.

"We've got it covered." He said, shutting the car doors. Will watched as they drenched Jade's car in gasoline, threw a match and jumped in their cars and they all sped off, including Jade.

"You know that you are attracting attention, right?" Will laughed at her.

"Actually, I know exactly what I am doing." She laughed at Will, who she saw struggling to get comfortable. Then it hit Will, if the Firehouse 51 were to respond to the fire, Voight's Unit would most likely be called to the scene.

"Damn, she does know what she is doing." Will whispered to himself.

"I told you I did."Jade said with a smirk, after hearing what Will had just whispered.

"You are probably wishing that you never made that deal with me now, huh, Will?" She asked him, looking in the rear view mirror to see his expression. Will stayed silent, all he could picture was his brother clinging to life at Chicago Med, and he had no way to make sure he pulled through.

"What are you thinking about?" Jade asked him as she pulled into another dirt lot, and clicked the locks, but this time Will just waited for someone to pull him out of the back seat.

"Where's "Alex?" one of the males asked Jade, as she opened the back door and yanked Will out of the car.

"I had to leave him behind." Jade told the male, her face completely expressionless.

"Are you crazy, Voight will…" The male start to say, but was cut off mid sentence.

"He won't break, even if he does, his knowledge will be useless to them!" Jade laughed, looking straight at Will.

"What's wrong, Will?" Jade asked him, genuine concern in her voice.

"I've given up, do what you want." Will said as he looked at Jade.

"I can't do this, anymore, he doesn't deserve this." Jade told the other males.

"Don't tell me that you actually care about what happens to him, you came to us for help, in getting rid of him." The lead male snapped at her.

"Look at him, torturing him...just isn't worth it." Jade said pulling out a pocket knife and slid it down the tape binding Will's wrists together.

"Get out of here, Will." She said throwing Will her car keys, he caught them in mid air, but changed his mind on leaving Jade, after all, Jay would've tried to help her, regardless what she had done to him.

"No. I'm not leaving you." Will said throwing the keys down onto the dirt.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you, Will?" One of the males laughed at Will, as he re-bound his hands with duct tape, and did the same to Jade.

"Walk." The male snapped at Jade, who was trying to fight back.

"It's easier if you just listen, struggling just hurts you." Will told her, hope draining from his eyes.

"Listen to your "boyfriend" He obviously knows what he is talking about!" The male laughed at Jade.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend?! She used me to get to Jay! Why on earth would I ever consider dating her!" Will snapped as he himself started trying to fight back.

"We don't have time for this, just drug them." One male snapped as another ran over to the car, he popped the trunk and pulled out a metal box with several full, syringes in it. He ran back, and two of the males stabbed both of them in the neck, pushing in the contents of the syringe. Both Will and Jade fell to the dirt as their eyes rolled back.

"We've got Jade, you take Will, take the next right, we will meet you there." One of the males said as Jade was laid down across the back seat and the doors were shut, while the other group of males did the same with drivers clicked the locks got in themselves, shut the driver side door. They slid the key into the ignition and sped off towards a dirt road with two other cars behind them.


	12. Jay-Mode

Jay-mode

"Hurry up and get them inside!" One of the males snapped at the others to bring an unconscious Will and Jade inside the basement of a nightclub, that almost no one knew about not even Alex.

The tied Will and Jade's hands around a metal pole with almost their backs touching.

"What the hell is this?" A tall male, covered in tattoos asked the other males as he entered the basement, from a secret entrance behind the bar.

"We brought you what you asked for." One of the males told him.

"Jade is the one who called me, and paid me, so why are earth is she unconscious and tied up with the doctor?" he snapped.

"She tried to let him go, Casey, we had no choice." One of the males told him.

"This doesn't make sense, when she wakes up, untie her and bring her to me. She owes me an explanation." Casey snapped.

"What do we do with Will?" one of the males asked him.

"Just stick to the plan." Casey said as he headed back upstairs. Jade's eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the bright lights.

"Casey wants to see you." One of the males said as he cut Jade's wrists free, pulling her up off the floor.

"Nice try!" The male laughed as Jade went to throw a punch and missed wildly.

"Let's go." Another male snapped opening the secret door that led up to the nightclub. Will had just opened his eyes and was taking mental notes of his surroundings.

"Shut the door." Casey snapped as she pushed inside one of V.I.P rooms and the door was shut behind her.

"Welcome, Beautiful, take a seat." Casey said pointing to the seat next to him on a red, leather couch.

"Casey…..this is all just one big understanding." Jade said hesitant to sit down next to him, but finally took a seat on the other couch facing his.

"I sure hope so, for your sake!" Casey said with a smile. Jade was starting to feel uneasy and started to get up from the couch.

"What's the rush? The guys downstairs will get rid of your "problem." Casey said trying to force her back down on the couch. He decided to test her allegiance by trying to kiss her, but just as he had thought she resisted.

"You actually care!" Casey said stunned, but Jade stayed silent.

"Damn it!" Casey echoed as he slammed open the lounge door and pulled her over to the bar, and through the secret door to the basement.

"Take care of this bitch!" Casey snapped throwing her down onto the hard, concrete.

"Hey, take it easy!" Will snapped, as he fought against the rope that bound his hands.

"What are you going to do about it!?" Casey laughed at Will, who stayed silent.

"That's what I thought!" Casey laughed as he turned his attention back to Jade.

"Get up!" Casey roared as he pulled Jade up by her hair. Jade got up as quickly as she could. Once she was on her feet, Casey gripped her wrist and wouldn't let go.

"I know that you wanted me to get "rid" of Doctor Halstead….." He started to say buy was interrupted.

"It's Will." Jade said, feeling him tighten his grip.

"Oh, sorry "Will" for you, but I think i'll let you do it yourself, that is if you really will." Casey said running his hand through her hair. Will was sickened by the sight, but was relieved when one of the males cut his wrists free. Will jumped to his feet, and immediately went running towards Casey.

"Don't even think about it." One of the males snapped. Will felt a tight grip on his wrist, holding him back.

"Just let go. He's harmless."Casey laughed. All Will could think about way Jay, clinging to life, so he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" One of the males asked, as the whole room broke into laughter.

"See, harmless." Casey said turning to leave, but felt a vice-like grip on his bicep.

"Harmless, my ass!" Will said as his eyes burned with fury. He through a right hook, hitting Casey square in the jaw, and knocking him backwards. Will released the grip and stood directly in front of Jade.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked Will, as he got into a fighting stance.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Casey asked, scrambling to get to his feet.

"We live in Chicago, you think I really wouldn't know some self defence!" Will laughed.

"Why are you trying to protect this bitch?" One of the males snapped at Will.

"I may not like or approve of what she did to my brother, but I'm also going to fight for her life, even if it costs me mine." Will snapped back, trying to keep himself in front of Jade, even though he was clearly outnumbered.

"Move aside, Will, or I'm going to have to make you!" Casey said stepping towards him.

"I guess you're going to have to make me." Will laughed.

"That can be arranged Casey said, looking Will straight in the eyes.


	13. I can't lose you

Hailey pulled up outside of Chicago Med and parked her car.

"Are you coming Will?" She asked him, after realizing he hadn't gotten out of the car after her.

"I can't." Will said sadly.

"Jay is going to need you." Hailey told him.

"I'm the only reason that this even happened. Jay would be better off without me." Will said searching Hailey's car, and located her gun.

"Will, put the gun down." Hailey said as calmly as she could, but then Will locked himself in her car.

"Unlock the door! Will!" Hailey said madly.

"Damn it!" Hailey exclaimed, pulling out her cellphone.

"Dawson." Antonio said not paying any attention to the caller ID.

"Hey Antonio, are you still at Chicago Med?"Hailey asked anxiously.

"Yes. I'm upstairs with Jay, in ICU, he just woke up, and he really wants to see Will. Have you guys found him yet.

"Yes…"Hailey started to say but Antonio interrupted her.

"That's great! Bring him upstairs." Antonio said happily.

"I can't." Hailey said, still yelling towards her car.

"What do you mean you can't?" Antonio asked her.

"I'm calling you because I need your help with something down in the parking lot." Hailey told him.

"Okay...So why didn't you call Voight, I'm really not supposed to leave Jay.

"Will locked himself in my car…." Hailey started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hailey, I don't have time for this." Antonio said, getting ready to end the call.

"He's has my gun." Hailey said weakly. Antonio went ghost white, and ended the call.

"Jay, I'll be right back." Antonio told him,

"Wait, where is Will?" Jay asked trying to get up, but pain stopped him. Antonio stayed quiet, and dashed out of the room, down the hallway and into the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time, until he made it to the main floor and ran out a exit leading right to the parking lot.

"Will, man, come on, don't do this. Jay is asking for you." Antonio said as he stood next to Hailey.

"Why? So I can go see the damage that I caused?" Will asked him, still holding Hailey's gun in his hand.

"Jay wouldn't want this." Hailey yelled back, trying to get Will to surrender her gun.

"How do you know what he wants?" Will asked her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Call Voight." Antonio whispered to Hailey, who walked a few feet away, pulling out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts and tapped Voight's name.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hey, Sarge, sorry to bother you, but Antonio and I have a situaation at Med." Hailey told him.

"What kind of situation?" Voight asked her.

It's Will...he locked himself in my car…..with my gun." Hailey said preparing herself for Voight to yell at her.

"What?! How the hell could you let this happen?! We are on our way over!" Voight said ending the call.

"Atwater, Ruzek, you are team one, Burgess, you're with me. We all need to get over to Chicago Med. NOW!" Voight commanded. The detectives got into their assigned cars, closed their doors and Kevin and Voight slid their keys into their car's ignitions, and they both sped off to Med. The two cars sped into the parking lot, and the Detectives were out of the cars almost faster than the driver's could park them.

"You called Voight?" Will said in disbelief.

"You didn't give us a choice." Antonio told him.

"Will, I know you feel like you betrayed Jay by letting Jade get so close to you. Not everyone you meet is going to use you, like she did. You need to forgive yourself!" Hailey tried again.

"How do you think Jay is going to feel if you kill yourself? He'll never forgive himself. Will, I am giving you the chance to go see your brother, I'd take it." Voight said gruffly. Will raised the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger, but stopped.

"I can't do this." He said as he placed the gun down on the seat next to him, and unlocked the car doors. Hailey quickly reached in and grabbed her gun off the seat.

They both walked into Med as Maggie greeted them with a smile.

"Glad your back Will! I was worried about you" Maggie said as she continued "He just fought a small infection but he is finally in stable condition, he should wake up in an hour or two he's in recovery" she said

"Thanks" Will said as he and Hailey walked to the Recovery section of the hospital. They looked at every room until they finally got to Jay's.

He was laying on his back, but he was still intubated.

"He looks so peaceful" Hailey said as she moved closer to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he pulled through, I don't know what I'd do without him" Will said as his voice quivered.

"I'm glad too" Hailey said

They sat together in silence as the swoosh of the machines pumped oxygen into Jay's lungs

Finally, Hailey stood up and announced she was going to get coffee for the both of them, and update the team.

"I'll give you some privacy with him" Hailey said as she walked out

"Thanks" Will said as he stared at Jay's battered body

"Hey little bro, uh I've never missed you more than right now. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, I-I'm sorry she stabbed you, and beat you , and punched you and everything, I'm so sorry Jay" Will said as he cried into his palms.

"He's gonna forgive you, you know" a voice said

Will looked up to see Rhodes standing there.

"Connor I-" Will started

"Hey let's go outside he needs his rest" Connor said as he led the way outside the room.

"I don't even know his injuries" Will said

"Alrighty then, he has a small bleed on his brain that is reducing, he has a broken jaw but his mouth is wired shut so he can heal faster, he does also have a crushed larynx which resulted in him having to be intubated, some bones in his face were broken but as long as he gets rest he should be better soon" Connor said

"Wow, oh my god" Will said "what about the stab wound?"

"Okay the knife penetrated through his abdomen, he does have some internal bleeding that we are trying to monitor",

lungs are getting stronger, hopefully we can extubate soon, cuts and bruises as well but those will heal up" Connor finished

Will just stared at him blankly as he found his words

"I'm just glad he's alive, thank you Connor" he said.

"He might be my patient but he's also family" Connor said as he smiled and said walked back into the room with Will.


	14. I can't lose you (alternate)

Hailey pulled up outside of Chicago Med and parked her car.

"Are you coming Will?" She asked him, after realizing he hadn't gotten out of the car after her.

"I can't." Will said sadly.

"Jay is going to need you." Hailey told him.

"I'm the only reason that this even happened. Jay would be better off without me." Will said searching Hailey's car, and located her gun.

"Will, put the gun down." Hailey said as calmly as she could, but then Will locked himself in her car.

"Unlock the door! Will!" Hailey said madly.

"Damn it!" Hailey exclaimed, pulling out her cellphone.

"Dawson." Antonio said not paying any attention to the caller ID.

"Hey Antonio, are you still at Chicago Med?"Hailey asked anxiously.

"Yes. I'm upstairs with Jay, in ICU, he just woke up, and he really wants to see Will. Have you guys found him yet.

"Yes…"Hailey started to say but Antonio interrupted her.

"That's great! Bring him upstairs." Antonio said happily.

"I can't." Hailey said, still yelling towards her car.

"What do you mean you can't?" Antonio asked her.

"I'm calling you because I need your help with something down in the parking lot." Hailey told him.

"Okay...So why didn't you call Voight, I'm really not supposed to leave Jay.

"Will locked himself in my car…." Hailey started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hailey, I don't have time for this." Antonio said, getting ready to end the call.

"He's has my gun." Hailey said weakly. Antonio went ghost white, and ended the call.

"Jay, I'll be right back." Antonio told him,

"Wait, where is Will?" Jay asked trying to get up, but pain stopped him. Antonio stayed quiet, and dashed out of the room, down the hallway and into the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time, until he made it to the main floor and ran out a exit leading right to the parking lot.

"Will, man, come on, don't do this. Jay is asking for you." Antonio said as he stood next to Hailey.

"Why? So I can go see the damage that I caused?" Will asked him, still holding Hailey's gun in his hand.

"Jay wouldn't want this." Hailey yelled back, trying to get Will to surrender her gun.

"How do you know what he wants?" Will asked her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Call Voight." Antonio whispered to Hailey, who walked a few feet away, pulling out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts and tapped Voight's name.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hey, Sarge, sorry to bother you, but Antonio and I have a situaation at Med." Hailey told him.

"What kind of situation?" Voight asked her.

It's Will...he locked himself in my car…..with my gun." Hailey said preparing herself for Voight to yell at her.

"What?! How the hell could you let this happen?! We are on our way over!" Voight said ending the call.

"Atwater, Ruzek, you are team one, Burgess, you're with me. We all need to get over to Chicago Med. NOW!" Voight commanded. The detectives got into their assigned cars, closed their doors and Kevin and Voight slid their keys into their car's ignitions, and they both sped off to Med. The two cars sped into the parking lot, and the Detectives were out of the cars almost faster than the driver's could park them.

"You called Voight?" Will said in disbelief.

"You didn't give us a choice." Antonio told him.

"Will, I know you feel like you betrayed Jay by letting Jade get so close to you. Not everyone you meet is going to use you, like she did. You need to forgive yourself!" Hailey tried again.

"How do you think Jay is going to feel if you kill yourself? He'll never forgive himself. Will, I am giving you the chance to go see your brother, I'd take it." Voight said gruffly. Will raised the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger, but stopped.

"I can't do this." He said as he placed the gun down on the seat next to him, and unlocked the car doors. Hailey quickly reached in and grabbed her gun off the seat.

They both walked into Med as Maggie greeted them with a smile.

"Glad your back Will! I was worried about you" Maggie said as she continued "He just fought a small infection but he is finally in stable condition, he should wake up in an hour or two he's in recovery" she said

"Thanks" Will said as he and Hailey walked to the Recovery section of the hospital. They looked at every room until they finally got to Jay's.

He was laying on his back, but he was still intubated.

"He looks so peaceful" Hailey said as she moved closer to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he pulled through, I don't know what I'd do without him" Will said as his voice quivered.

"I'm glad too" Hailey said

They sat together in silence as the swoosh of the machines pumped oxygen into Jay's lungs

Finally, Hailey stood up and announced she was going to get coffee for the both of them, and update the team.

"I'll give you some privacy with him" Hailey said as she walked out

"Thanks" Will said as he stared at Jay's battered body

"Hey little bro, uh I've never missed you more than right now. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, I-I'm sorry she stabbed you, and beat you , and punched you and everything, I'm so sorry Jay" Will said as he cried into his palms.

"He's gonna forgive you, you know" a voice said

Will looked up to see Rhodes standing there.

"Connor I-" Will started

"Hey let's go outside he needs his rest" Connor said as he led the way outside the room.

"I don't even know his injuries" Will said

"Alrighty then, he has a small bleed on his brain that is reducing, he has a broken jaw but his mouth is wired shut so he can heal faster, he does also have a crushed larynx which resulted in him having to be intubated, some bones in his face were broken but as long as he gets rest he should be better soon" Connor said

"Wow, oh my god" Will said "what about the stab wound?"

"Okay the knife penetrated through his abdomen, he does have some internal bleeding that we are trying to monitor",

lungs are getting stronger, hopefully we can extubate soon, cuts and bruises as well but those will heal up" Connor finished

Will just stared at him blankly as he found his words

"I'm just glad he's alive, thank you Connor" he said.

"He might be my patient but he's also family" Connor said as he smiled and said walked back into the room with Will.


End file.
